Ismeretlen ismerős
by carmen-69
Summary: SLASH! Korhatár: 16 év! Karakterek: Placebos Brian Molko és az ex-dobos /a sztoriban nem ex-dobos :P/ Steve Hewitt.


_Cím:  
Ismeretlen ismerős_

_Karakterek:  
Brian Molko / Steve Hewitt_

_Korhatár: 16  
_

* * *

Mezítláb állt a hóban mozdulatlanul. Sírni akart, toporzékolni, de a teste nem engedelmeskedett, a könnyei nem voltak hajlandóak végigszánkázni porcelán arccsontján. Hiába erőlködött, marta a hideg, de szemei szárazak maradtak. Ha másról lett volna szó, már réges rég magánkívül üvöltene, tombolna, törne-zúzna. De ő Steve. Az egyetlen, akit tényleg szeretett. A többi csak játékszer volt.

Meg akarta lepni őt. Tudta, hogy az Észak-Angliai házikójában tölti a karácsony előtti hetet. A turné vége óta nem találkoztak. Lassan egy hónapja már. Steve világossá tette előtte, hogy pihenni akar, egy éven keresztül nézte a képét, egy kis nyugalomra van szüksége, és nem a folyamatos hisztijeire meg pörgésre.

A háztól jó százméternyire parkolt le a dzsippel, amit a reptéren bérelt. Nem akarta, hogy Steve észrevegye az ablakból. Úgy gondolta, a hátsó bejárat felől közelíti meg a faházacskát. Átkozta magát, amiért nem vett fel csizmát. Nincs hozzászokva a harminc centis hóhoz… persze a városban mindig eltakarítják. Itt viszont csak a kocsibeálló környékén van ellapátolva a jeges fehérség. _Lusta Stevie_ – mosolygott magában Brian. Hiába a magas szárú bakancs, a bokájánál rögtön befolyt a megolvadó hó, fáztak a lábai. De nem számít, nemsokára a kandallónál ülve szárítgathatja meg magát.

A tornáchoz érve bekukkantott a nappaliba, de senkit nem látott. A kandallóban pislákolt ugyan néhány kósza lángocska, de látszott, hogy egy ideje már nem rakott rá senki tűzifát. Beosont a házikóba, a cipőjét a kandalló mellé tette a csuromvíz zoknijaival együtt, hadd száradjanak.

Fülelt, hogy merre induljon. A konyha felől nem jött zaj, de mintha a hálószoba felől hallott volna valami neszezést. Mosolyt csalt az arcára a gondolat, hogy ott ugorhat Stevie nyakába, és az ágyra döntheti. Ő pedig ellenkezni fog, lelökdösi magáról, és megdorgálja majd akárcsak egy kamaszt. Mint mindig.

A torkában dobogott a szíve, ahogy próbált nulla zajjal lopakodni a parkettán. Belesett a félig nyitott hálószobaajtón. Az első sokkot az a kócos szőke fej okozta, aminek a tarkóját először látta meg az áhított sötét tincsek helyett. Aztán bekúszott a képbe Steve arca is, kezei a másik derekára csúsztak, és belehajolt a szőke nyakába. Gyengéden megcsókolta.

Brian tüdejében ragadt a levegő. Hosszú másodpercekig nem tudott lélegezni. _Nője van??_

Steve megpróbálta felgyűrni a pólót a szőke hátán, de az visszafogta. És ekkor jött a második, még nagyobb sokk Brian számára. A sokk, ami mindent összezavart benne, és most, mezítláb a hóban állva sem tud szabadulni a hatása alól. A szőke türelmetlenül eltolta Steve kezét, és egykedvűen szólt hozzá, tovább bűvölve az ölében a laptopját: „Hagyj most, dolgoznom kell."

Brian a szája elé kapta a kezét, hogy visszafogja a kitörni készülő sikolyt. Kis híja volt csak, hogy ne sikerüljön. Egy _férfi_ hangja volt az. Túl mély volt ahhoz, hogy nőé legyen. _Nem, az nem lehet._ Megrázta a fejét, és tovább leselkedett lélegzetvisszafojtva. „Mindig dolgozol." - nyafogta Steve, és csalódottan az ajtó felé indult. Brian irányába, akinek épp földbe voltak gyökerezve a lábai. Ijedtségében meg sem tudott mozdulni. Már leperegtek lelki szemei előtt a következő másodpercek. Felfedezi őt, és hisztériás rohamot fog kapni… Briannek csak a szemei cikáztak ide-oda, a végtagjait képtelen volt akárcsak egy arasszal is arrébb tenni. Csak állt ott az ajtó mögött, miközben Steve – és a vég – centiről-centire közeledett.

De a szőke Steve keze után kapott, mielőtt elérte volna az ajtót. Felé fordult, rámosolygott a partnerére, és így már Brian is láthatta az arcát. Nem képzelődött, nem csak a hangja, _mindene_ férfiből volt neki.

Remegni kezdett. Minden összeomlott benne. Elkezdett rohanni a kijárat felé. Rohant, amíg meg nem érezte a jeges havat a talpa alatt. Néhány lépés után már szinte fájt a hideg, akkor visszafordult, és az agya kikapcsolt, már nem érezte a talpa alatt a havat, újra lemerevedett. Csak a házat bámulta. A pislákoló kandallótűz alig kivehető fényét. Egész teste reszketett, a torka összeszorult, égett az orra, őrülten kalapált a szíve, a zokogás minden tünetét produkálta, csak épp a könnyei hiányoztak. Nem volt képes sírni. Csak mereven bámulta reményei házikóját.

Amikor megjelentek Steve körvonalai a kandalló előtt, akkor mintha egy varázsütésre magához tért volna, felébredtek az érzékei, jeges tűszúrások nyilalltak a lábaiba. Gondolkodás nélkül a dzsip felé kezdett futni, beugrott, és azonnal gázt adott. Alig érezte a lábait, de tövig nyomta a pedált.

A visszapillantó tükörben látta, ahogy Steve szalad kifelé a házból. Biztosan észrevette a cipőjét, amit ott felejtett. De az is lehet, hogy meghallotta, ahogy bukdácsolva kivágtatott. Steve egy pillanatra elkezdett a dzsip után szaladni, de azonnal rájött, hogy esélye sincs utolérni, úgyhogy a másik irányba futott, a ház előtt álló terepjárójához.

Nem volt benne biztos, ki ül az előtte száguldó autóban, de érezte, hogy Brian az. Őrült tempóval mentek a csúszós úton. Közben a hó is elkezdett esni, alig bírta követni a dizspet. Egy szembe jövő tartálykocsit kis híján nem tudott kikerülni az elöl haladó, de miután sikerült neki, és Steve majdhogynem keresztet vetett a megkönnyebbüléstől, épp akkor látta meg, hogy néhány tíz méterrel később letér az útról és egy óriási fába csapódik a dzsip.

A rémülettől azonnal lefékezett, kiugrott a kocsijából, és hevesen dobogó szívvel odafutott. Benézett a betört üvegen. Brian az. Brian az! A homloka vérzett, és úgy tűnt nincs magánál. Kinyitotta az ajtót, és bemászott az anyósülésre. „Brian, jól vagy?" kérdezgette halkan, de alig mert hozzáérni. Kétségbeesésében a segélykérő vonalat is elfelejtette hívni. Csak azt látta remegve maga előtt, hogy Brian a kormányra dőlve vérzik.

A sokadik szólongatásra a kicsi alak megmozdult, és nyöszörögni kezdett. Felemelte a fejét, a kezeit és a lábait is mozgatta. Bár a szemét nem nyitotta ki, és a nyöszörgésből semmi értelmeset nem tudott kivenni, Steve a kezdeti sokkon valamelyest átesve úgy ítélte meg, hogy komoly sérülése nem lehet. Sóhajtott egy nagyot a megkönnyebbüléstől, és miközben visszament a dzsipjéhez egy meleg takaróért, megpróbálta felhívni a mentőket.

Ezen az eldugott helyen amúgy sem volt túlságosan erős a térerő, de most hogy egyre nagyobb hóvihar kerekedett, egyáltalán nem lehetett használni a mobilt. Az első ijedtség után úgy gondolta, nem maradhatnak itt, fogta Briant, belebugyolálta a takaróba, és ölben a kocsijához vitte. Ő átkarolta a nyakát, és arcát a vállára hajtva kapaszkodott belé. Úgy tűnt, hogy normális a légzése. A szerencsére egyre kevésbé vérző fején kívül, és azon, hogy olyan, mintha nagyon álmos lenne, semmi rendelleneset nem látott rajta.

...

- Mi a franc? Úgy elrohantál… - támadt neki a szőke, amikor visszaért a házhoz, és még nem látta, hogy mi – vagy inkább ki – fekszik a hátsó ülésen.

- Fogd be! - rivallt rá Steve - Nyisd az ajtókat!

A férfi leblokkolt, egy pillanatig sem tudott ellenkezni, amikor felismerte Briant a takaróba tekerve, Steve karajaiban. De a féltékenység csak úgy szikrázott a levegőben, ha nem is szólt egyetlen szót sem azután, hogy meglátta, érezhető volt a feszültség a levegőben. Steve a hálószobába vitte a kis csomagot, és befektette az ágyába.

- Csak nem _itt _akarod…?

- Azt mondtam, fogd be. Az még mindig érvényes. - szakította félbe durván a férfit, aki elképedve állt meg az ajtóban.

- Baszd meg. - hangsúlyozott minden egyes mássalhangzót. Felkapta a slusszkulcsát, a táskáját és a laptopját, és úgy kiviharzott, hogy még az időközben újra életre keltett kandallótűz is lobogott utána.

- Még meggondolom. - vágta rá Steve azonnal, és szikrákat szórt a szeme a szőke után.

Fél percbe sem telt bele, már hallotta a felbőgő motorhangot, és a csikorgó kerekeket. Felnézett az ágy feletti csupasz fehér falra és várta, hogy saját reakciói megrohanják majd. De az égvilágon semmit sem érzett. Pedig azt hitte szereti. Először csak azt gondolta, kipróbálja ezt a pasit is, mint azt a néhányat is már előtte titokban. Végül is mit veszíthet? Aztán észrevétlenül ragaszkodni kezdett hozzá. De most itt feküdt az ágyában az a férfi, aki már annyiszor kérlelte - ha nem is nyíltan és őszintén -, hogy tegye meg vele azt, amiről ő azt gondolta, még soha senkivel nem tette meg, és akinek már annyiszor mondott a szívének ellentmondva nemet. Itt feküdt az ágyában. Eszméletlenül.

Újra össze volt zavarodva. Mint olyan sokszor Brian közelében. Az esze mindig is azt szajkózta neki, soha ne engedjen neki, és tartotta is magát ehhez mindvégig. Legalábbis annyira, amennyire képes volt rá. Persze amikor ő néha egy-egy futó csókot lopott tőle, azokat „előfordult, hogy nem tudta kivédeni".

Fogalma sem volt, mit csináljon most vele. És egyáltalán mit keresett itt? Persze, nyilvánvalóan őt, de miért?

De nem bámulhatja itt tétlenül, amíg saját gondolatait rendezgeti, előrehajolt, hogy jól betakarja, aztán pedig meg kell próbálnia itt az isten háta mögött egy orvost kerítenie.

A lábai iszonyú hidegek voltak, és kicsit ijesztően lilás pirosak, jól bebugyolálta őket, aztán hozott egy nedves törölközőt, amivel letörölgette a fején a sebet. Nem tűnt vészesnek. Nem is értette, mitől vesztette el az eszméletét. Lehetséges, hogy belül nagyobb a baj, mint amilyennek kívülről látszik? Megrettentette a gondolat, hogy bármi is történhet Briannel. Bezzeg az, hogy az állítólagos barátja ugyanabba a hóviharba száguldott ki innen nem is olyan régen, körülbelül ugyanolyan feldúltan, mint előtte húsz perccel Brian tette, egyáltalán nem zaklatta fel. Fenéket szerette! Csak azért érezte néha úgy, mert valakire muszáj volt kivetítenie azt a ragaszkodást, amit Brian iránt érzett, és amit neki soha nem mutathatott ki.

A töprengésből egy halk nyöszörgés aztán pedig alig észlelhető mocorgás zökkentette ki. Eddig csak nézte a mozdulatlanul fekvő kis testet, de most fölé hajolt, és ráfektette egyik tenyerét a homlokára, a másikat pedig a nyakára.

- Brian… hallasz?

- Tök jók a füleim… - felelte reszelős hangon - Ahogyan a szemeim is. - még ebben az állapotában is tökéletesen ki lehetett hallani a hangjából a mérhetetlen szemrehányást.

Kinyitotta a szemeit, hunyorgott egy kicsit, körbenézett, aztán folytatta.

- Mi a francért hoztál ide vissza? Nem tűnt fel, hogy el akarok menni innen?! - próbált feltápászkodni, nem sok sikerrel, a lábaira csavart pokrócokat nem volt olyan egyszerű lerugdosni.

- De, kurvára feltűnt. Viszont úgy látszik neked kurvára nem tűnt fel, hogy kurvára felcsavartad a kurva kocsidat egy kurva fára? - megfogta a vállait és dühös pillantások mellett, ámde gyengéden visszanyomta az ágyra.

- Ha itt valaki ezt a szót ennyiszer használhatja, az én vagyok. Ki a kurva faszom volt az a szőke? És mi a kurva istennyilát csináltál vele itt?? - emelte fel a hangját egyre jobban.

Ha most nem lenne semmi baja, azt válaszolná neki, hogy kurvára semmi köze hozzá. De most felelősnek érezte magát azért, ami történt. Lesütötte a szemét és halkan válaszolt.

- Úgy vélem abból amit láttál, ki tudod találni…

- Láttam. De értenem se ártana. Tudod, még mindig ott tartok, hogy: MI A FASZ??? - meresztgette a szemeit. Most már inkább értetlenül, mint dühösen. Meg volt rendülve, látszott rajta.

- Brian, miért jöttél ide? - kérdezte lágy, megnyugtató hangon.

- Szerinted…? - nagyot sóhajtott, és visszahajtotta a fejét a párnára – Oh, Steeeve… - suttogta lehunyt szemmel.

Olyan szép volt, mint egy baba, hosszú fekete szempillái és fehér bőrének kontrasztja, duzzadt ajkai… még a horzsolások sem csúfították el. Steve csak nézett rá, megmozdulni sem mert, szólni sem, különben könnyen megtörhet az a varázs, ami most egy angyalt csinált a mindig őrjöngő kis ördögfajzatból.

Eltelt így egy-két perc, Steve csak várta, hogy Brian befejezze a mondanivalóját, amiről biztosan érezte, hogy el akarja mondani, de azt is tudta, hogy egy pillanat alatt meggondolhatja magát.

Nem történt semmi. Brian percekig nem szólalt meg. Aztán kinyitotta a szemeit, felkönyökölt, és határozott, színtelen hangon szólalt meg.

- Állatira fáj a fejem. Hozz valami piát kérlek.

Steve arcán átfutott a másodperc törtrésze alatt valamiféle csalódott arckifejezés, de hamar felülkerekedett rajta. Talán jobb is, hogy nem mondott semmit. Ha valami olyasmit mondott volna, ami arra készteti, hogy esetleg megcsókolja… vagy még képtelenebb dologra… abból semmi jó nem sült volna ki.

- Hozok fájdalomcsillapítót. Amíg nem tudunk bemenni a kórházba, és nem látott orvos, addig felejtsd el, hogy alkoholt kapsz tőlem.

- Kösz, rendes vagy. - fintorgott Brian.

Felállt az ágyról, és elindult a fürdőbe a gyógyszeres szekrénykéjéhez, de az ajtóból visszafordult.

- Brian… - ő felnézett rá, mire Steve halványan rámosolygott - Örülök, hogy egyben vagy.

Brian elmosolyodott és visszafeküdt az ágyra.

...

Amikor elült a vihar, majd' egy órás huzavona után sikerült csak Stevenek rávennie Briant, hogy bevihesse a harminc kilométerre lévő legközelebbi kórházba. Nem volt fáklyásmenet, ha a makacs kis kölyök nem szédült volna meg abban a pillanatban, ahogy lábra állt, lehet hogy már hógolyózni akart volna az udvaron, mintha mi sem történt volna.

- Enyhe agyrázkódás. – jelentette ki a felettébb csinos doktorbácsi, akinek máris a hátsóját stírölte a beteg, amint az ajtón belépő nővérhez fordult - Pihenjen pár napig, nem lesz baj. Nem is tartom bent. Vele tud maradni? - fordult Steve felé az orvos.

- Persze. - felelte úgy tűnt kelletlenül.

Pár napig összezárva Briannel kettesben. Mégis mit kezdjen vele?

- Egyáltalán nem muszáj. Hazamegyek Londonba. - tette hozzá Brian, amikor meglátta a barátja arcát.

- Na, azt már nem. Ha nem ígéri meg, hogy pár napig pihen és lesz, aki vigyáz magára, akkor nem engedem elmenni.

Brian megejtett egy fülig érő vigyort dokibácsinak, és majdnem megkérdezte, hogy _'Mondjuk mi lenne, ha maga vigyázna rám? Aztán hogy ki hova megy el… nos, később azt is megbeszéljük. ' _De aztán mégis visszafogta magát. Maga sem értette miért. Talán Steve miatt. Nem mintha megérdemelte volna.

- Nem lesz gond. Nincs messze a házam. - biztosította Steve, és már pakolta is fel a cuccaikat a vállára.

...

- Nem volt rossz feneke, mi? - vigyorgott Brian az anyósülésen, amikor már öt perce szótlanul autóztak a kisház felé.

- Mi van?? - Steve összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Hát a doki.

- Brian… - sóhajtott.

- Mi van, azt ne mondd, hogy nem vetted észre. - mosolygott, aztán lehervadt a mosolya, és a következő mondatot már éllel mondta ki - Csak dugni szoktál pasikkal, a seggüket nem nézed meg?

- Brian… - nyögött fel újra, de le sem vette a szemét az útról.

- Brian, Brian, Brian… esetleg mást is mondhatnál. Nem válaszoltál arra, amit abban az ágyban fekve kérdeztem, amiben nem sokkal azelőtt _valaki más_ feküdt.

- Te sem válaszoltál arra, hogy mit kerestél itt.

- Rendben, akkor játsszuk ezt. - vágta rá dühösen, karba tette a kezét, és mereven előre bámult. Feltett szándéka volt, hogy ma már nem szól Steve-hez, és nem is néz rá, ha nem muszáj.

Pár perccel később Steve szólalt meg.

- Igen.

- Mi igen? - fordult felé Brian.

- Volt már férfi partnerem. Többnyire csak futó kaland. Ez az egy egy picit régebb óta tartott, de vele sem volt semmi komoly. Igazából egy cseppet sem hatott meg, hogy dühöngve elhúzott, és esetleg sosem látom újra. Magam is meglepődtem, mennyire nem.

Brian visszafordult előre, és újra mereven bámulta az utat. Ezernyi kérdés kavargott a fejében. Nem tudta volna mindet megkérdezni, de leginkább azért nem kérdezett semmit, mert nem akarta hallani a válaszokat. A lényeg, hogy ő nem kellett neki. Ez nem újdonság. De nem azért nem kellett, mert férfi. Na, EZ a nagy újdonság…

...

Brian nem volt hajlandó lefeküdni, amikor hazaértek. Hiába ígérte meg irtó-helyes-doktor-bácsinak, hogy pihenni fog, első dolga az volt, hogy felkutatta a házat valami italért, ami esetleg csillapíthatná a fejfájását.

- Hagyd abba, nem hiszem, hogy jót tenne a gyógyszer-alkohol kombináció. – szólt rá Steve, amikor kivette a kezéből az utolsó vodkás üveget is, amit fellelt a rendkívül alapos házkutatást végző kis beteg.

Brian megállt a konyha közepén csípőre tett kézzel, és haragosan vágta Steve fejéhez:

- Na idefigyelj, most vagy leszopsz, vagy adsz valamit inni. Választhatsz. Kurvára fáj a fejem.

Az ilyen megjegyzésein régebben csak mosolygott. Valószínűleg mert Brian is teljesen más hangsúllyal mondta ki őket akkor, mint most. Most bántotta. Szándékosan. Mert ő is megbántva érezte magát. Pár másodpercig csak bámult rá, aztán felsóhajtott.

- A hűtő aljában van egy flakon házi bor, az egyik cimborám hozta nemrég. Annál erősebbet ne igyál, amíg a gyógyszer a szervezetedben van. - sóhajtott, aztán még hozzátette - Kérlek.

Kedvesen beszélt, törődőn, mintha az előző megjegyzést teljes mértékben figyelmen kívül hagyta volna. Brian nem is tudott semmivel visszavágni, inkább megfordult és hang nélkül kivette a palackot a hűtőből. Aztán elővett a szekrényből két poharat, megtöltötte őket, és a konyhaasztal körötti négy szék egyikére bökött. Steve leült.

- Szóval… nem szereted? - kérdezte lassan, szinte bátortalanul, anélkül hogy ránézett volna a vele szemben ülő barátjára. Steve sejtette, hogy nem a borra céloz.

- Nem. - felelte halkan.

- Akkor jó. - motyogta a bort szürcsölgetve Brian.

- Miért jó? Én úgy gondolom, talán megérdemelném, hogy végre szerethessek valakit. - Brian felnézett rá, valami ijedtségféle volt a szemeiben, Steve gyorsan átgondolta, amit mondott, igen, kissé talán ingerült volt - Bocs. Nem borulok ki. Nincs miért. Ha csak azért nem, mert a legjobb barátom_, az a hülye, _majdnem a szemem láttára nyírta ki magát…

Brian erre elmosolyodott.

- Nem akartam. Csak… felzaklattak a dolgok… meg amúgy is, tudod, hogy bénán vezetek. Lehet, hogy felveszek egy sofőrt. Valami dögöset… - nevetett, aztán komollyá vált és néhány pillanatig csak nézte Steve arcát, majd elkezdtek a szavak ömleni belőle - Stevie, miért nem mondtad nekem soha? Hogy titkolózhattál ilyen sokáig? Nem érdemeltem meg, hogy tudjam? Nem bízol bennem? Nem fájt az állandó bujdosás? Félsz tőlem? Vagy… egyáltalán mi ez, Steve? Egy nagycsomó kérdéssel van most tele a fejem. Valószínűleg meg is fogok kérdezni jó pár olyat, amire nem akarom hallani a választ. De a nyelvem akkor is ki fogja köpni azokat a szavakat. Valami, amit nem tudok irányítani, tudni akarja bennem. De… - egy pillanatra elhallgatott – Egyszerűen… nem értelek… - óriásit sóhajtott.

Steve elengedte a poharát, és átnyúlt az asztalon. Megfogta Brian kezét, mire ő megint ránézett. Gyengédebben, mint valaha. És szomorúan, nagyon szomorúan.

- Ne haragudj rám. Nem tudtam volna elmondani. Szinte senki sem tudja. De te lettél volna az utolsó, akinek a szemébe merem mondani.

- De miért? Ennyire rossz a véleményed rólam? Ennyire… - egy apró mozdulatot tett, hogy elhúzza a kezét, de aztán mégsem tette, Steve pedig még jobban megszorította, mire Brian felnézett - Akarsz engem. - suttogta Brian résnyire nyílt ajkain keresztül, mintha csak most ismerte volna fel - Én is akarlak… - súgta még halkabban - Akkor mi a baj?

- Én nem _úgy_ akarlak, Brian. Nem _csak_ úgy. Vagy nem is tudom. Én sem tudom, mit akarok. Talán semmit. Talán mindent… – elengedte Brian kezét, egy húzásra kiitta a maradék borát, aztán lehunyta a szemét, és csak a fejét rázta lassan.

Brian hagyta, hogy egy kicsit magába fordulhasson, felállt, kinyitotta a hűtőt, töltött még egy pohárral mindkettőjűknek, aztán lassan visszaült. Nem a szemközti székre, ahol előtte ült, hanem a Steve mellett állóra. Apró gesztus, hogy ha nem akarja, ne érezze úgy Steve, hogy ő lépi meg az első lépést. Letette a poharat elé, de nem szólt semmit.

- Azt hiszem, ezt mindketten meg fogjuk még bánni. - mondta halkan, és Brian haja alá csúszatta a kezét. Észre sem vette, ahogy Brian levegőt sem véve, óriásira nyílt szemekkel, szinte félve, aprókat ráz a fején. Ő nem fogja megbánni. Soha.

Megsimogatta a nyakát, aztán a tarkójánál fogva magához húzta. Nem a szokásos kezdéssel indított, nem kezdte cirógatni ajkaival az ajkait, hogy aztán a beleegyezését kérve a nyelvét is megízlelhesse, nem, azonnal a szájára szorította a száját, nyomban beléhatolt a nyelvével, úgy ahogy máshol is szeretett volna beléhatolni. Nem tudta visszafogni magát, amit partnere egy szempillantásig sem bánt, szenvedélyesen csókolta, olyan önkívületben, hogy arra sem emlékezett, hogyan került rövidesen Brian az ölébe. Csak akkor tűnt fel neki, amikor mindkét karjával szorosan ölelte, felforrósodott és verítékkel átitatódott köztük a ruha, Brian pedig egyre hevesebben nyomta neki az ágyékát. Egy pillanatnyi levegővételre elvált tőle, hogy megcsodálja az arcát így, ahogy még sohasem láthatta. Ezt kihasználva, Brian pillanatok alatt levette a pólót és a pulóvert róla, majd a sajátjától is megszabadult. A konyha hűvös levegője azon nyomban libabőrt csalt mindkettejük testére. Végigsimított fehér bőrén, érezte ahogy az apró szőrtüszők megpróbálnak egy kicsit megtartani Brian testének melegéből.

- Fázol.. - mondta elfúló hangon Steve, Brian mellkasára tette egyik tenyerét és cirógatni kezdte, érezni akarta a megkeményedett bimbókat az ujjai alatt.

- Ölelj meg. - súgta Brian - Nem fogok fázni, ha hozzám simul a tested.

Steve lassan a lapockájára csúsztatta a kezét, és magához húzta, miközben a szájával is újra támadásba lendült. Úgy tűnt nem tud eleget kapni Brian csókjaiból, mintha éveket akarna bepótolni. Kisvártatva felemelte, és ölben vitte be a hálóba úgy, hogy közben egy pillanatra sem eresztette szabadon az ajkait. Lefektette az ágyra, lehúzta a maradék ruháit, szorosan melléfeküdt, magukra terített egy nehéz takarót, és fölé hajolt.

- Mmm… így már finom meleg. - mosolygott Brian és megcsókolta, aztán hátravetette a fejét és egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét - Olyan érzésem van, mintha álmodnék.

- Nekem is. - felelte halkan, ezernyi aprócska puszi között.

- Csípj meg, rúdj meg, üss meg, csak hogy tudjam, tényleg igaz… vagy várj, még ne! - belemarkolt Steve hosszú hajába, és hevesen megcsókolta - Előbb szeretkezzünk, aztán ébressz fel. Ha csak álmodom, akkor is végig akarom álmodni.

Steve kinyújtotta a karjait és feltámaszkodott a tenyereire, így merült el az alatta fekvő gyönyörű szemeiben.

- Mintha nem is te lennél. Sosem jutott eszembe, hogy valaha is így alakulnak a dolgok köztünk. Teljesen másnak érezlek, mint amilyennek gondoltam, hogy viselkednél. Olyan egyszerűnek tűnik most minden. - végigsimított a haján, egy tincset az ujjai köré tekert, aztán hagyta, hogy kicsússzon közülük.

- Nem hinném, hogy kettőnk közül én produkálnám itt ma a nagyobb meglepetéseket. - kuncogott Brian - Tuti hogy álom… a francba… nem lehet igazi… - úgy csinált, mintha mérgelődne - Gyerünk, ne hagyd abba, csináld gyorsan, mielőtt szertefoszlanak ezek a csábító, hihetetlen képek. Még akarok belőlük! - sürgetve belemarkolt Steve fenekébe, és hevesen visszahúzta magára.

- Már bánom, hogy eddig… - kezdte el Steve, de Brian nem hagyta végigmondani.

Nem hagyta, hogy egyetlen szót is szóljon, amíg szeretkeztek. Csak szótagokat tudott nyögni, amíg egy-egy törtmásodpercre Brian engedte, hogy levegőt vegyen. Azoktól a villanásnyi időtöredékektől eltekintve hosszú időn keresztül kizárólag egymás tüdejéből lélegeztek. Szomjazták egymás ízét, az ismerős, biztonságot adó illatokhoz tartozó régóta megismerni áhított ismeretlen ízek elvarázsolták őket a Föld bolygóról. Valahol máshol jártak nagyon sokáig. Valahol nagyon messze.

...

- Nem működne. - szólalt meg váratlanul Steve, amikor elnyomta a cigijét az éjjeliszekrényen fekvő hamutálban.

- Honnan veszed? - egyenesedett fel Brian a párnák közül ülőhelyzetbe.

- Tudom.

_Nyomós érv. Valóban. _- gondolta Brian.

- Hülyeség. - mondta flegmán.

- Hülyeség? Brian… mit gondolsz, miért léptem le most is? Néha kifejezetten az agyamra mész. - nézett rá túlságosan is komolyan.

- Attól még szeretsz. - vigyorgott Brian a legmagabiztosabban.

- De falra mászok tőled. - vigyorgott Steve is kényszeredetten.

- Ugyan már, eddig is elviselted. Mi változna azzal, hogy dugunk is? - kérdezte a legmézédesebb mosollyal, amit valaha ember képes volt az arcára varázsolni. Ujjait Steve oldala felől lassan a hasa felé csúsztatta. Steve egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, majdnem elveszett. De végül erőt vett magán, megragadta Brian csuklóját, és eltolta magától.

- Ez nem csak a kefélésről szól, Brian. - ráncolta a szemöldökét - Legalábbis remélem felnőttebb vagy már ennél. - sóhajtott egyet és mélyen belenézett a rá meredő gyönyörű türkiz szemekbe - Ha együtt vagyunk, nem tehetem meg, hogy amikor csak kedvem tartja… amikor vészesen telik a pohár, elhúzok egy hétre jó messzire, hogy ne is lássalak.

Brian csak nézett rá, nem szólt egy szót se, nem mozdult egy ideig. Steve arra gondolt, biztosan megbántotta. De muszáj volt, ebben a helyzetben az igazság az egyetlen, aminek helye van. Brian felemelte a fejét, és mindent tudón elmosolyodott.

- Tudod mit? Kössünk alkut! - Steve kételkedve figyelte, mit sütött ki - Minden hónapban leléphetsz egy hétre regenerálódni, kipihenni a hülyeségeimet. - próbálta komolyan venni Brian szavait, de nehezére esett, jelenleg csak annyira hitt neki, mint egy ügyvédnek, aki épp vádalkut próbál kötni - Feltéve HA…! - emelte fel Brian a mutató ujját - a fennmaradó három és fél hétben úgy döngetsz, mint egy tenyészcsődör. - csilingelő hangja betöltötte a szobát, ahogy felnevetett. Ez, és az utolsó fél mondata megint arra késztette Steve-et, hogy vészesen közelítsen ahhoz a ponthoz, hogy elveszítse a fejét. Készen a tenyészcsődör szerepre. Nem hitt neki, de akarta őt. Nagyon. Újra és újra. És nem azzal jött, hogy megváltozik. Egy ember sosem változik.

- Nem mondod komolyan. - rázogatta a fejét.

- Dehogynem. - felelte szemöldökét alig megemelve, előre hulló tincsei mögül kilesve, hamiskás mosollyal.

Steve végignyúlt az ágyon, a szemei elé tette két tenyerét, próbálta lenyugtatni lángoló testét, legalább a látvány ne kísértse most. Halkan súgta:

- Amint odakerülnénk, hisztiznél ha elmenni készülök, terrorizálnál hogy maradjak.

- Nem tenném. Sokkal fontosabb vagy nekem ennél. - rátette a vállára egyik kezét – Gyerünk, mit veszíthetsz, próbálj ki! - csintalan mosolyra húzta ajkait.

Steve nem mozdult. Karjait még mindig a szemei előtt tartotta, majd halántékát kezdte masszírozni. Fontos. _Fontos neki_. Ez visszhangzott csak a fejében.

- Ezt még végig kell gondolnom.

Brian ránézett az ágyékára. Hiába takarta a takaró, pontosan tudta, mi vár rá a súlyos anyag alatt. Habozás nélkül vetette rá magát.

- Segítek gondolkodni. - susogta és kócos fejével bekúszott a takaró alá.

Mielőtt esélye lett volna teljesen átvennie az irányítást, Steve megragadta a takaró szélét, lerántotta magukról, aztán Brian csuklóira kulcsolta kezeit, és felhúzta magához, hogy arcától néhány centire legyen csak az arca. Komoly arckifejezéssel bámult rá.

De a komolyság egyszerre elillant, és gúnyos arccal sziszegte a fogai között: „Manipulátor!" Aztán csak hagyta, hogy befolyásolja. Hogy is dönthetne maga, amikor itt van ő is, hogy döntsön helyette? Hát kipróbálja. Ha beledöglik is.

* * *


End file.
